JUNK
by pegeasus
Summary: AU Quatre and Duo are both Heroin Junkies, using the drug to cloud out their daily life, when they both get caught they end up on the street, they only have one way to make money for drug they love, what happens when they both end up in detox, read to fin


A/n-I don't know why I wrote this fic and I apologize if any of my info on drugs is incorrect, but I am not a user so wouldn't know. This is a 1x2 (you may not think it but it is) 3x4 , this all happens later on. At the mo there is sommet going on between Duo and Quatre , but its not a relationship, yes they kiss and on the odd occasion do the dirty, they are only friends. There drug abuse gets worse, cause like most druggies, they become more and more addicted.  
  
Warnings  
  
Male/male relationships  
  
Drug abuse  
  
Rent Boys and Prostitution  
  
Mental Trauma and bad language (note I put that at the end-it's irrelevant and unimportant, but Fido would probably remove my story again if I didn't mention it).  
  
  
  
Junk  
  
  
  
  
  
Quatre winced as he slowly inserted the needle into his pale slender arm, sighing in relief as he acquiescingly injected the heroin into his bloodstream. A small amount of blood escaped the wound as he removed the needle, causing an incarnadine stream to flow lightly down his arm. Grabbing some toilet paper he absent mindedly wiped the blood away, his mind beginning to focus on the familiar feeling that was washing over him, the feeling of utter content. Slowly he stood placing the injection into his trouser pocket and made his way to the sink  
  
Looking down at his arm made the blonde cringe and sent shivers down his spine. Variously scattered about like freckles lay numerous scabs and bruises, each sending out a plain cry for help, if only he would let people see it, instead he rolled down his sleeve and focused on the reflection that stood before him in the mirror. His lack of sleep combined with his abuse of various drugs had caused black pools to settle underneath his violet eyes and his skin to pale almost to the same colour as his light blonde hair. To Quatre he could see nothing wrong with his physical appearance, but to the rest of the world his under nutrition and uncommonly pale complexion were highly noticeable. His mental state had been separated into two parts, when on drugs it was easy for him to feign happiness, what ever stimulant he was using pushed out his true feelings and replaced them with false glee, causing him to come off as a regular teenager. If only life for Quatre was that simple, he had come to depend on the drugs to create his persona for him, and now he couldn't control it anymore. Fixing his hair and sorting out his shirt he left the bathroom and headed towards his room. The hallway was quiet as usual, the faint sounds of the tapping of a key board could be heard from his fathers study while a soft humming could be heard coming from Ira's room. He made his while as silently as possible trying not to attract attention to himself, he didn't feel like putting up with his fathers incessant questioning today.  
  
"Quatre, is that you?" his fathers voiced bellowed out the study, Quatre gave a sigh and replied  
  
"yeah, I was just going to my room" he said, hoping his father would leave it at that and get on with what ever he was doing, he really did not want to put up with his fathers constant nagging, not when he was just beginning to feel the drug take effect  
  
"we are having guests for dinner tonight, be social, be clean and for Christ sake do something to cover up those bags under your eyes" said his father, whilst still tapping away at his key board  
  
letting curiosity get the better of him Quatre dared to ask who was coming, if it was another potential investor in his fathers business he would not bother to be clean or social, or even attempt to do something about his appearance "anyone interesting?"  
  
"Mr Barton, an old friend of mine from University he is bringing his son, he's about your age so for Christ sake don't embarrass me and be attempt to socialize will you"  
  
Quatre nodded and gave a quick "uh-huh" before continuing towards his room, skipping as he did so, the drug had worked and he was happy, and looking forward to that night.  
  
  
  
A/n that's just the first chapter and I have the whole thing planned out in my head, I will get the second one up loaded as soon as possible.  
  
Ja ne deary's  
  
Pegs 


End file.
